


Fire's Burning, Draw Nearer

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Campfires, Camping, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Bow had a pushing-things-into-the-fire arrow, somehow unsurprisingly.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Friendship Flash Fall 2020





	Fire's Burning, Draw Nearer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/gifts).



Catra looked wary, leaning away from the metallic crinkling noise, her ears angling flatter while her tail started to go spiky-furred. She watched suspiciously—Adora watched her watching—as Bow finished wrapping the foil sheets around the root vegetables. The neat, more or less rectangular package in his hands reminded Adora of travel-ready ration bars from her past in the Horde. She nudged her shoulder against Catra's, ready to whisper about that, but Glimmer interrupted them. She had gone exploring a short way away from the camp, and found something—she wouldn't say what, other than that it wasn't to be worried about—she wanted to take them to see.

Bow had a pushing-things-into-the-fire arrow, somehow unsurprisingly, and was already absorbed in deciding the exact angle. He waved them off, so Glimmer got only Adora and Catra on her walk to wherever. Their destination turned out to be a tree, much like all the others in the surrounding woods.

Glimmer showed them a bird's nest high up in the crook of a branch, twigs woven in a ball, set with dry grass and a number of sunset-coloured feathers. Or coloured like the campfire, shades of purple-red shading into orange. Adora hung back at first, not wanting to disturb a sitting bird, but Catra went nearer even before Glimmer said the nest was empty. As Catra circled the tree she said over her shoulder, tentatively, "Bow's missing this."

"He'll collect the feathers," Glimmer said, explaining in more detail than Adora particularly needed about arrows Bow might want to make, with whichever feathers he selected trimmed and put in the opposite end than the pointy one of each arrow.

"You know what he'll do," Catra said, with a little suspicion and a lot of wonder.

"He's my best friend," Glimmer said to that, with half a smile at Catra, before adding, with a look that included Adora, "You're in the best friend squad too. You both."

Catra didn't answer; she put her hands on the tree's trunk, not quite digging her claws in, but Adora knew from that certain flex of her fingers that Catra was considering climbing. Adora wouldn't tell her not to, but suggested, "Let's all go back and tell Bow about the nest."

Catra's tail tip twitched as she looked upwards, but she moved back from the tree. "We'll tell him all about what he missed," she said, with enjoyment of the prospect. She understood teasing better than the quieter parts of being a friend, still.

But as the three of them walked back, Glimmer told them that Bow wouldn't mind. Someone could be not the first to be told a secret, and still like a friend sharing secrets with them. Their friends sharing, Adora corrected herself. Because this camping trip was making it clear that she and Catra were part of the squad as well. Glimmer had said so, and Bow would back Glimmer up, even if he told them so with his mouth full of roasted vegetables.


End file.
